youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy in November 2010
During November 2010, Superboy and the Team found themselves in a world without adults, officially welcomed Zatanna to the Team and faced flying ice fortresses. Thanksgiving saw Conner discover a new brother clone, a disturbingly close connection to Lex Luthor, and a way to gain the full powers of Superman—at a price. History In light of Klarion's spell splitting the world in two, one containing only adults, and the other containing children, Superboy and his teammates were left to quell the ensuing chaos. Superboy rescued a child from an abandoned vehicle. He later saved a few more and brought them to an emergency shelter in Happy Harbor High School. Later on, at the Cave, Billy Batson arrived and convinced the Team he was Captain Marvel. After that, a plan was formed to merge the two worlds back together. The Team attempted a surprise attack on Klarion while he was casting his spell. Shortly into the battle, Klarion morphed Teekl into a larger and feral creature. Superboy took it on and was subdued by the familiar until Klarion was defeated and called for it to escape. Superboy joined the others in celebrating Wally's birthday. The celebration would be short as Batman called the Team for a mission to destroy a number of Ice Fortresses that were causing extreme winter weather. Superboy, alongside Wolf, Black Canary and Red Tornado, destroyed the second Ice Fortress. In response to the suspicious alliance between Rumaan Harjavti and Queen Bee, Batman assigned the Team a mission to find out what was causing this unusual alliance. After they made it to the border of Qurac, they noticed a stampede caused by Bialyan tanks entering the border. With a cautionary approval from Robin, Superboy diverted the stampede away from Marie Logan and Garfield Logan while the rest of the Team dealt with the army. After they exchanged pleasantries, they decided to head to the clinic for the wounded oryx while Miss Martian helped Marie Logan. At the sanctuary, Garfield wanted to showed the boys an episode of Hello, Megan!, as Miss Martian looked liked his mother when she was an actress. Before they could watch it, Superboy heard planes approaching the sanctuary. Outside, Superboy leaped to one of the drones and destroyed it. Garfield, however, was injured by an earlier attack. While Miss Martian was donating her blood to the wounded Garfield, Superboy and the other boys watched Hello, Megan! after Kid Flash failed to properly turn the television on. They were surprised by the similarities between Miss Martian and the star and the fact that her love interest shared his name with Conner. After Miss Martian returned from the clinic, the channel was changed to the news, which showed Harjavti speaking well about Queen Bee. Superboy noticed Psimon behind him, which prompted the Team to head for Dhabar. The Team snuck into Harjavti's office but were ambushed by soldiers who were using weapons from Apokolips. Miss Martian went ahead to face Psimon. When the Team finished offed the men and saved Harjavti, they headed for Miss Martian but were knocked unconscious by a mental blast. Superboy and the others were later woken up by Miss Martian, after she defeated Psimon. She claimed it was Psimon who knocked them out. Back at the sanctuary, M'gann had to reveal her "true form" after being confronted with a videotape of Hello, Megan!. Her "true form" was simply her own without hair. Superboy accepted her regardless, because he knew she wasn't ready to reveal her actual secret. Superboy received an ultrasonic message from a voice. The voice told him to head to East Potomac Park in Washington, D.C. Superboy does so, under the auspices of taking Wolf for a walk. After making it to the capital, Superboy was confronted by Lex Luthor, who gained Superboy's attention by revealing the existence of a new Super-clone. Superboy headed to Cadmus demanding information on this new clone, though everyone at the facility denied having any knowledge of one. Guardian gave Superboy a tour of Cadmus and the new life of the genomorphs. After being left alone by Guardian, Superboy did his own digging and eventually found a hidden lab containing the new clone, Match. Superboy released it, but was immediately attacked by the clone. Using its full Kryptonian powers, Match easily knocked Superboy unconscious. Superboy awoke in a pod, which enraged him enough to smash it in an attempt to free himself. Dr. Spence reasoned that it was best way to heal his injuries. Superboy accused her of creating Match, but she neither denied nor affirmed it and left. Guardian told him Match left after the battle. Luthor contacted Superboy and told him that due to the difficulty of cloning Kryptonian DNA, they filled the gaps in his DNA sequence with human DNA, though it prevented him from ever having full Kryptonian powers. Luthor gave Superboy Shields, which suppressed his human DNA for an hour, in order to fight against Match. Superboy initially declined but kept them in the end. Superboy contacted Dubbilex telepathically, informing the G-Goblin that his heightened physiological reactions to Superboy's accusation against Dr. Spence proved he knew something. Dubbilex decided to reveal everything to Superboy. He had discovered that Match was actually an older project, from the early days of Cadmus, who was frozen due to being uncontrollable. He mentally guided him far below Project Cadmus. They were unaware he was being observed by Lex Luthor. Superboy was welcomed to Genomorph City, an underground city carved from bedrock and inhabited by the missing genomorphs. Dubbilex told him he freed the genomorphs to create the city, in the hopes of eventually gaining surface world acceptance by letting the city be an example. He had also abducted Match, restrained him in chains, and had him kept docile by three G-Gnomes. Superboy protested against this treatment, but Match forced the issue when he broke through the G-Gnomes' sedation and attacked Superboy. Again, Superboy could not match the superior strength, speed, and additional powers that Match had, making him decide to try on a Shield. Once the Shield was on, Superboy fought evenly against Match, and started to dominate him once he flew into a berserker rage. The battle ended with Superboy triumphant, but his location was tracked by Cadmus officials, who flooded into Genomorph City. Dubbilex's treachery had been exposed. Later, Superboy confronted Luthor about being made to do Lex's dirty work. Luthor admitted it, and revealed that he was the source of Superboy's human DNA. Calling him his "son", Luthor tried to persuade Superboy that he was a much better father than Superman because he doesn't see the world in absolutes. Superboy tried to return the Shields, but Lex would have none of it. A gift, from a father to a son, he insisted. Angry at being manipulated, Superboy grabbed Lex by his tie, but the man said a simple phrase—Red Sun—which made Superboy black out. When he regained full leave of his senses, Lex was nowhere to be seen, and time had clearly passed. He thought to discard the Shields, but thought better of it and placed them in his pants. The troubled boy mused that Luthor shut him down with a simple phrase, and wondered what other trigger phrases were embedded into him. References See also * Superboy * Superboy in July 2010 * Superboy in August 2010 * Superboy in September 2010 * Superboy in October 2010 * Superboy in December 2010 * Superboy in December 2015 * Superboy in January 2016 * Superboy in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories